


We Should Talk About This

by aroray



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: luv u
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroray/pseuds/aroray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Ray talk about it and become better friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Should Talk About This

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

"Ray, seriously?" Michael laughed.

"dude. i am telling u straight baller up here, gloryholes are cool. its like sex, but no hard feelings afterwards." Ray was lying on his back in a field of flowers in the sun on a bright April morning because it was so aesthetic.

Michael laughed, awkwardly. "no hard anything after, really." 

Ray began to dab, the joke too much for him to to express in words. Michael looked over and laughed. 

"Okay but...no judging for mine, okay?" He said, laughing nervously. 

Ray shook his head, knocking the tumblr 2013 (C) flower crown off his midnight black silk dark hair. "no way man, we're like, kink brothers. like blood but with kinks. one of us need to cum in the other's sliced palm to seal the deal dude." 

Michael laughed. "Okay...I also like gloryholes." 

Ray sat straight the fuck up, which was ironic considering he's a huge queer. "Dude. My man, bro, amigo, pal, friend," Michael interrupted him, laughing.

"I know, I know. Let's go find a wall, dude."

Ray smiled gayly.


End file.
